


Coffee and a Monster

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: It was around 3am and Peter had just got back from patrol. There had been a few muggings and one attempted robbery. With his quick skills, Peter stopped them, although he had gotten hit a few too many times. He was sporting a large cut under his eye and multiple bruises were scattered across his cheek and neck. It wasn't really a problem due to his enhanced healing. All the injuries would most likely be gone by morning.The one big problem was running on like 3 hours of sleep. He had school tomorrow and then would be going to Stark Industries to hang out with Tony. It would be a long day, that's for sure.He slipped off his suit and slid into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.





	Coffee and a Monster

It was around 3am and Peter had just got back from patrol. There had been a few muggings and one attempted robbery. With his quick skills, Peter stopped them, although he had gotten hit a few too many times. He was sporting a large cut under his eye and multiple bruises were scattered across his cheek and neck. It wasn't really a problem due to his enhanced healing. All the injuries would most likely be gone by morning. 

The one big problem was running on like 3 hours of sleep. He had school tomorrow and then would be going to Stark Industries to hang out with Tony. It would be a long day, that's for sure. 

He slipped off his suit and slid into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. 

Peter was awoken to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear. He groaned and rolled out of bed. May was in the kitchen rushing to make pancakes. "Oh hey sleepyhead." She stopped working for a moment and pressed a kiss to Peter's head. 

"...hi." His voice was thick with sleep. 

"Go get dressed. The pancakes will be done by the time you finish." She smiled at him and turned back to the stove. 

"Mmm, okay." He stumbled back into his room and threw on some clean clothes. He brushed his teeth and hair, then walked back into the kitchen. 

The pancakes were on a plate and May was packing her bag for work. "Alright Pete, I'll see you later yea?" 

"Yea, I'm going to Mr. Stark’s after school for a bit." He shoved a pancake in his mouth. 

"I know, he told me. Have fun, love you kid." She pressed another kiss to his head. 

"Love you too!" He called to her as she walked to door, she gave him a smile and then she was gone. He gulped down the rest of the pancakes and rushed out the door so he would make it to school on time. Sadly the teen didn’t make it on time. His first period teacher wasn’t really surprised though. It’s not like he wasn’t late everyday. He had gotten detention more times than he can count, but he wasn’t really bothered by it. It was only for about 30 minutes after school on every other Tuesday. He didn’t go to Stark Industries on Tuesday’s and that’s what really mattered. He would never miss a day with Tony. Ever. They always had fun together whether it be because they were working on their suits or just because they were watching movies and talking while eating pizza.  
It felt like he had a dad again and it was a great feeling. 

The day went by fast. Nothing really happened except for a comment or two from Flash whenever they passes each other in the hallway. Peter had learned to ignore it over time. The things Flash said wouldn’t matter in the future and plus Peter rather it be him getting bullied and not anyone else. He could take it, someone else might not be able to. No one Peter  
knew outside of school knew about Flash. So May, Tony, and the other Avengers. Ned and MJ told him he should tell Tony, but if he did Flash would be dead and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. He had a worse feeling about Natasha if she found out. She would torture Flash and then kill him. Nat would make it more painful then Tony or anyone else could. He was going to keep it on the down low for as long as he could. 

Pretty soon the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Peter gathered his belongings and made his way to his locker with Ned. They talked about his internship because Ned could never seem to get enough of it. He always seemed amazed that Peter knew The Tony Stark. The same look of excitement would cross his features whenever the billionaire's name was mentioned. 

He knew most people didn’t believe him about his internship because Stark Industries only has college students as interns and because why would anyone want Peter Parker as their intern? At least that’s what Flash has said in the past. Although everyone at SI always reminded him how well loved he was so Flash was definitely wrong about no one wanting him as an intern or friend. 

Peter shook his head and slung his backpack. He waved goodbye to his friend and then walked to the front of the building. As usual Happy was waiting for him with that grouchy look on his face. Despite the look on his face Peter knew that the older man had grown to like him. They had to spent a lot of time together due to Happy being his driver to and from the tower so they had become sort of friends. The older man would deny that fact that he actually liked Peter. Everyone knew he was lying, but they didn’t question him. “Hey, Happy.” He greeted his driver and that’s when he realized he sounded tired. 

“How much sleep did you get last night?” Happy glanced at the teen from the corner of his eye. 

“Uh...like 3 hours, I think.” He replied sheepishly. 

“Kid, I know you look up to Tony and all, but I’m begging you, please don’t pick up his terrible sleeping habits.” Peter snorted at that.

“Ok, ok. I won’t.” That man just sighed and shook his head. 

They arrived at the tower a little while later. Peter grabbed his backpack and thanked Happy. He got out of the car and made his way inside the glass building. The receptionist, whose name was Susan, looked up with a smile and greeted him before telling him that Tony was in his lab. The teen nodded and gave her a smile before heading to the elevator. When he stepped in the elevator Friday spoke up. “Hello, Peter. Mr. Stark is in his lab.”

“Hey, Friday! Thanks!” 

“You sound tired.” The A.I. could always read him like a book. 

“I am, but I’ll be fine. I’ll just steal some of Mr. Stark’s coffee.” A nice cup of coffee would definitely wake him up. It usually always did. If not he would find something else to help wake him up. Friday didn’t answer, but if she was human he would guess she would roll her eyes. 

The elevator ride didn’t last long. Peter stepped out of the machine and walked towards the lab doors. He swung them open and threw his backpack on the ground. Tony was messing with a piece of his suit near the back of the room. “Hey, Mr. Stark.” The older man looked up and smiled. 

“Hey kid. How’s it going?”

“Good. Do you have any coffee by any chance?” Peter smiled, sweetly

“Actually I do. It’s over by the mini fridge. Do I want to ask why you need it?” Tony looked at the kid, his kid. 

“No, you don’t.” He practically ran to the mini fridge. He took the coffee pot and dumped a way to large amount of the black liquid into one of the cups. He drank about half of it within a minute and made his way back to his mentor. The billionaire just shook his head with a smile. 

After a few hours of working and joking around the two men decided to ignore the suits for a little while. Peter’s tiredness was starting to come back. If he was being honest the coffee didn’t really do much. He had to drink about 4 cups just to feel slightly less tired. That would be the downside of being bit by a radioactive spider, no medicine or coffee worked unless he took a huge amount of it. He decided to check the fridge and see if there was anything that might be able to help get rid of his tiredness. 

When he opened the fridge door he spotted a monster energy drink. An idea popped into his head. With a smile on his face he grabbed the monster and grabbed his cup of coffee. “Hey, Mr. Stark, how much energy do you think I would get if I mixed my coffee with this monster?” 

“Pete, I thought you were smarter than that.” Tony looked at the coffee and monster in Peter’s arms. 

“I am smart!” The teen mocked a hurt expression. “This is a great idea. How dare you shame it.” 

“Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?”

“No, but nothing else works. My spider weirdness makes it so difficult to not be tired unless I sleep for like five years.” This earned an eye roll from Peter’s mentor. 

“Kid, we both know that’s a bit of an exaggeration. Maybe if you got more than 3 hours of sleep everyday this wouldn’t be an issue.” Peter took a turn rolling his eyes.

“Funny coming from you Mr. Stark. You’re the king of not sleeping for like 3 days straight.” 

“Watch it kid. I’ll strap you down in your bed and make you sleep.” They both laughed at that. “Okay fine. I’ll let you drink that, but you can’t tell May about it. Got it?” 

“Deal.” After they shook hands, Peter popped open the monster and dumped it into his coffee. He had a satisfied look on his face as he watched the drinks mix in the cup. He waited a moment or two before taking a tiny sip. His eyes lit up in delight. “This is actually really good.”  
“You better savor that because after that cup I am never letting you mix those again.” Peter snickered and started to take larger gulps of the mixture. 

The boy finished his drink and within minutes he was practically jumping off the walls. Tony had really started to regret letting Peter drink that stupid drink. He was talking a mile a minute about absolutely everything he could think of and the billionaire was getting a headache. 

Even after 4 hours of working, talking, and messing around the kid was still bounding with energy. It was Friday, so that made is slightly better. At least that meant Peter could stay up and wait for the energy to wear off. Even if it was Friday, May would still be beyond mad at them both for letting this occur.

May Parker is one to not be messed with. His aunt is almost as terrifying as Natasha when she’s mad. She would not hold back. At all. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a tad bit scared. 

One thing Tony Stark would never do again was let Peter Parker drink a coffee and a monster. He had said that many times over the course of the evening causing Peter to snort each time. It was always interesting and eccentric hanging out with IronMan, but the teen wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This turned out to be longer than I thought it would be, but hey I'm not going to complain about that. I love all of you wonderful readers and if you would please leave a comment or a like:)


End file.
